


Thinking Machine

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends help friends, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a ten minute speed writing challenge, I ended up taking an hour.

Often, Jimmy found humans were difficult - stubborn, illogical and prone to making bad decisions. Sometimes however, they were shockingly easy - trusting, gullible and blissfully ignorant about the finer points of robot anatomy.

Yanking a primary input cable out had been unpleasant so scowling came fairly easily, but the shivering and puppy dog eyes required a bit of effort. His approximations were effective enough and after half a minute of observing him, the Commander had approached him with interest. "What's up with you, Robot?"

"Nothing, just a little wire problem." He sighed, fidgeting before gasping in revelation. "But you can probably fix it."

"Really?" The Commander was not confident in his tech support prowess - compared to the Professor, Eaglebones, Ronmark, Ricky, Eagleclaw, Crash and Trusty Dusty, he was a bit of a klutz. But Jimmy was looking at him with such hope, such utter conviction that he couldn't possibly let him down. If Jimmy thought he could do it, he could definitely do it!

"I mean...yeah! Of course I can. Just pop open the old robot hatch or, uh, whatever." Jimmy was already peeling off his rashguard and suddenly he was faced with his open chest cavity and the intricate pattern of cabling inside. He cleared his throat. "...What am I looking for again?"

Jimmy took the Commander's wrist and placed it gingerly inside. "Just feel around a little..."

"Feels like the back of the TV. Haha, hey Jimmy, where's your HDMI- Oh!" Jimmy hissed as his fingers curled around the loose cable. "Well, there's your problem, this...thingy was just dangling around." He gave it an exploratory pull.

"Uhuh."

He played with the end of the cord for a few seconds before looking up. "So do I just plug it back in or-?"

"Y-yeah."

Exhaling through his nose, the Commander shifted closer to him, trying to get a better view into the dark space. He felt blindly for the port, dragging the cable end across the rough green metal of the circuit board. "It's kinda hard to see, you really need an interior light or something." Jimmy groaned as the jack brushed the gold edge of the port but the Commander didn't really notice, too busy grinning proudly as he surveyed and ridiculed the hole. "Yeah, not so hidden now, huh?" His tongue poked out in concentration - it was quite hard to push the cable in when Jimmy was squirming and panting like that."Stop moving, I can't-" He squinted and laughed. "I can't get it in."

"Sorry."

"Does it hurt?"

 _No, you idiot, I'm a robot._ "A little." He whimpered.

"Oh. Okay, I'll just gently-" His hand moved to cover Jimmy's (silly, sentimental humans), thumb rubbing softly as he eased the jack into the port, pushing until there was a dull click.

"Oh." His voice was high and tense. "Can you check that it's in?"

He gave it a wiggle, teasing inadvertently. "Feels pretty in."

"Yeah, just-" He was very close to grabbing the Commander's hand and making him do it. "Please check."

"Fine." With a small tug he pulled the cable out, rubbing the head of the jack inside the port to check the alignment. Jimmy shifted innocently, suppressing a groan as he pushed, feeling the resistance as it pressed against the walls of the port until the Commander couldn't push anymore. "Hmm, that doesn't-" He frowned, giving it a jostle in hope of feeling it click into place, thumb still stroking Jimmy's trembling hand. It was awful to see his pal in so much pain but he felt reassured by Jimmy's positivity, the robot murmuring encouragement as he fumbled with the jack, force and frustration increasing until he finally yanked it loose. The Commander sighed, examining the connector to see why he was having so much trouble until he felt Jimmy squeeze his hand. The poor guy didn't look like he could take much more. "You alright?"

Jimmy nodded impatiently, clutching the Commander's hand tighter when he pressed the jack to the port, feeling it slide into place. Although it was painful he was obviously very eager to have the cable reconnected, groans rising in pitch and before he knew it, Jimmy had leant in and the connector was filling his port, pressing inside him with a click. The Commander kept his thumb firmly on the cable head, waiting for Jimmy's slow shuddering to subside before pressing with his thumb, testing the snug fit.

The sudden crushing pressure from Jimmy pulling his hand from his chest was gone as quickly as it had started. "Nn- ah. It's, it's okay, I can feel it." His panting was beginning to slow. "Thanks."

"You sure?" He glanced tentatively at the robot. "Sorry I hurt you."

Jimmy smiled, trying not to grin too much. "Don't worry about it. You fixed me real good."


End file.
